


Sunshine in the Dark

by KurosawaAyumi14



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaAyumi14/pseuds/KurosawaAyumi14
Summary: Hikari wakes up in the middle of night after having a bad dream about dark ocean. Afraid to be alone, she choose to sleep with her big brother. A little chit-chat in the midnight, the Yagami siblings reminiscing their moment together in the past. Taichi x Hikari siblings fic.





	Sunshine in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's been a long time since the last time I made Digimon Adventure fanfiction. I decided to make some story after watching tri. I think it will be Yagami siblings since I can't get enough of their moment in tri. Anyway I'm not that interested in writing a romance story in Digimon... but I think I want to try it later. 
> 
> This story takes place in Digimon Adventure 02 after eps 13. When Hikari come back from dark ocean. The idea just popped up. Enjoy then. 
> 
> Oh since english is not my main language, I'm sorry for the grammar error. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure ⓒ Akiyoshi Hongo

ーーZZZRRRSSSHHH

 

ーーZZZZRRRSSSHHH

 

The ocean's wave sound is resounding through the beach. The scent of sea salt is filling the lungs. As the girl feel the sensation, her ruby eyes looked up to the sky. The colours that reflected isn't blue nor orange. It's grey—almost dark. Her body going stiff when she notices the things. Slowly, she turns her head to right and left—trying to look at the scenery around her—which makes her widened her eyes.

 

Dark ocean.

 

As soon as she realized where she is, her body trembles so hard. It's not her first time visiting this place. Whenever she feel depressed or uneasy, she feel the ocean will get into her.

Suddenly a voices can be heard from somewhere. That girl turns her head to the dark ocean and find the red eyes Dagomon are walking to her way. Her body trembled more as her feet step backward. Her body automatically turn around and her feet begin to run away from the Dagomon.

_'Someone please help me!'_

The girl just running as fast as she can. Her mind screaming loudly—demanding for help that she can't receive. She's still running and running—searching for some help.

_'Onii-chan, help me! Tailmon!!'_

Her mind screaming again now begging a help from her big brother and her digimon partner. Afraid the Dagomon will catch her, she forced her feet to run faster. But too bad, when she's running away, one of the Dagomon appears in front of her. That hand catch her face while the girl shakes her head.

"NOOOOOOOーー"

 

And then the scream melts into the darkness...

 

* * *

 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

 

A pair of blue eyes opens so suddenly when she heard a familiar screaming comes from a girl beside her. Her cat-like ears tweaked at the voice.

"Hikari, what's wrong?"

The cat-like digimon asked the girl named Hikari when she noticed the girl's body trembles so much and her face covered in sweat.

"T-Tailmon..."

She calls her partner name in a trembling voice. Concerning with her state, Tailmon sneaks up to Hikari's body and snuggles around her sides.

"Are you having a bad dream?"

As expected from Tailmon. Being an adult digimon make her knows everything. Hikari only give Tailmon a nods before Tailmon ask something else again.

"Do you want me to get something in the kitchen?"

Hikari just shakes her head and smiles at her partner. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for worrying about me Tailmon."

"Okay then. _Oyasumi_ Hikari."

" _Oyasumi_ Tailmon."

Tailmon just snuggled back to where she's sleep after the good-night greetings. Hikari smiles once again at her before her eyes narrowed at the figures and one sigh escapes from her lips.

A bad dream that really disturbs her, and she hated that feeling.

She clenches her fist and sighing once again. Slowly, she grabs her pillow with her and get down from her bunk bed—trying to not create any noise so Tailmon won't wake up—then walking to the doors. She's looking back to confirm that Tailmon is still asleep, and begin turning the door knobs.

Her eyes scanning the living room. It's so dark. A dim light of the full moon is the only lighting in the room that accompanying Hikari. The short haired girl strengthen her arms around the pillow and take a step to her big brother rooms.

Hikari gulped. She's raising her hand and slowly knocks the door. She doesn't want to wake up her parents because of the noise.

 

First knock and no answer.

 

Second knock still no answer.

 

When she begin to knock for the third time, a clicked sound from the door is coming through Hikari's ears and the door is opened slowly.

"Nnghh... what is it...?" Said the person with a sleepy voice.

"Onii-chan..."

Hearing his little sister voice make Taichi's consciousness back. His deep brown manic meets her ruby manic.

"Hikari, what's wrong?"

Hikari just keep silent when Taichi asked her what happened. She bite her lips a bit. Actually she want to tell her big brother that she's having a bad dream and afraid to sleep alone tonight, but the words just won't come out from her throat.

Looking at Hikari's behaviour make Taichi let out a small sigh. He can guess what happened with his little sister, so he just take a step aside and let her to come in. Without waiting anymore, she's walking inside the room with a door closing sound is to be heard far away.

"So, what's wrong Hikari?"

"Can I sleep with onii-chan tonight?"

"Having a bad dream again?"

Hikari just give Taichi a nods when the junior high school boy asked her. It's not just tonight, whenever Hikari had a bad dream, she always come to Taichi's room like this to sleep together with him. When he's asking about the dream, it's always a dream about darkness. Being a light bearer chosen children makes Hikari is easy to expose to the darkness and Taichi understands that, so he won't mind sleep together with her. Also it's a bit nostalgic whenever they're sleep in just one bed. Just like in the past.

"Come here then..."

"Is it okay onii-chan?"

"Of course. It's not the first time we sleep together like this right?"

The room is so dark so Hikari doesn't know what kind of expression that Taichi show to her. But, from just by his voice, Hikari can tell that he's smiling which make her smiles a little.

_'Taichi-san, Taichi-san... it's always Taichi-san. You always depends on him, you can't do that.'_

Hikari's small smile is disappearing the moment Takeru's voice slip through her mind. She's grasping her pyjama while her ruby eyes staring at Taichi's back. Her eyes looks so sad.

 

She understand that.

 

She understand that she can't always depend on Taichi.

But a part of her refused to understand that. 

 _'I know...'_ she grasped her sleeves tighter as her eyes still glued on Taichi's figure.

_'I know I can't always depend on onii-chan... I know someday I must stand by my own feet... I know someday—'_

Hikari bite her lips once more. She can feel her eyes becomes hot as tears starts to build on it.

_'—someday onii-chan will have his own life...'_

"Hikari?"

Taichi's voice make Hikari's mind back to reality. Immediately she shakes her head and sweep off her eyes. She doesn't want her brother noticed that she's been crying.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? Come here."

"Yes," the girl walking immediately to Taichi's bed with a smile plastered on her face.

_'That's why...'_

As soon as she reaches the bed, Hikari sit down and lies beside him.

"As expected that being with onii-chan is good..." Hikari murmured as she snuggles into her brother's arm.

"You're really a spoiled child..." says Taichi in a teasing yet brotherly voice.

"Who's the one spoiling me all this time?"

"Hahahaha, it's me," Taichi just laughs when the words come. Accepting the truth.

Looking at Taichi's expression make Hikari's smile returns. All of her feelings gathered inside her chest. So much that she feel it will explode right away.

_'That's why... until that time comes, please let me—let us stay this way...'_

Her smiles just gotten bigger when she catch her brother's scent. A boyish scent mixed with a sun. Maybe because he's always plays soccer, but she don't mind with that. To be honest she likes it. It's her favourite scent.

"Anyway, what kind of bad dream you had?"

"Umm... I was in dark ocean again... Onii-chan remember that I'm at the dark ocean before right?"

"Yes. Takeru, Patamon and Tailmon came to save you right?"

"Yes. But this time they're not around. Even I was calling onii-chan back there but onii-chan was nowhere to be found..."

"Hikari..."

"It's so dark and I'm scared. I'm scared that I can't come back here..."

Taichi just keep silent while hear his little sister explanation. To be honest he feel a bit guilty when he knew Hikari was in dark ocean and she's looking for his help but he's not there. He's her big brother after all. He's supposed to protect her, yet he can't. Just like three years ago when Hikari had fallen ill in digital world. But at the same time he's glad that Takeru was there to help her. May be he should thanks him about that.

"Onii-chan?"

Hikari's voice that called him makes his wandered minds back to reality. His deep brown manic is staring back to her ruby ones.

"What's wrong?" She's tilting her head to one side with a clear puzzled expression on her face.

"Nothing." Taichi smiles at her and put his hand on her head. He caresses her head a bit before continuing his words. "Hikari is strong. So I'm sure you can fight the darkness. You can do it before..."

The words from her brother make Hikari widened her eyes. Her smiles gotten bigger again. If that's what Taichi says, then Hikari believes it. She's strong because she's his little sister after all.

"By the way, we're used to sleep together like this in the past aren't we onii-chan?"

"You're right. That time was always like this too wasn't it? You woke up in the midnight because of a bad dream..." Taichi closed his eyes—reminiscing the past.

"...And I slept with onii-chan here," Hikari is giggling while remembering the old times.

"Don't forget the times when you used to wet your bed."

Now Taichi is grinning at her and of course looking at his grin make Hikari pouted.

" _Mou_! Onii-chan..."

"Ahahaha sorry, sorry..."

They are blanketed by the silence after Taichi's laugh. But soon, Hikari opens her mouth.

"...But, you're helped me cleaning it. Even lied to okaa-san about you're the one who wet it."

Taichi lifts his chin a bit to show his little pride and says, "Well... it's my duty to protect you after all."

"It is."

"Oh, and when it's hard rain and you're afraid of lighting too."

"I can remember that too."

The yawns invited both the siblings as Hikari gives Taichi the answer. Taichi's brown manic then running to the alarm clock that placed near the computer. It's 00.30 AM. Good thing that tomorrow is a holiday, so it's not a big problem if they're wake up late.

"It's time already...?" Asked Hikari while she rubs one of her eyes.

"Yep. Time to sleep."

"I still want to talk more about it..."

"Okaa-san will be mad if she knows that we're wake up too late..."

Hikari just nodded. Giving Taichi a sign that she understand.

"Onii-chan...?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you again next time?"

Taichi is a bit startled by her question. But then, a soft smile appears on his face as he caresses his little sister head once again.

"Of course no problem. Onii-chan will be happy if you sleep here once in a while."

"...Then, I'll sleep together with you once in a while."

Hikari smiles softly before finally the siblings give their good-night greetings.

" _Oyasumi_ Hikari."

" _Oyasumi_ onii-chan..."

Enveloped by her brother's warm scent and presences make Hikari feels so protected. Slowly but surely, her eyelids going heavy—trying to drift her to the dream country—but now it's free from the bad ones. With her grasps on Taichi's pyjama, Hikari fall into the dreamless sleep.

 

There's always a sunlight that shines in the dark.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Omake:

 

As the sun shines through the windows, Taichi and Hikari's mother; Yuuko is calling her husband.

"Dear, come here..."

Noticing the call, Yagami Susumu walks to her who stands near the Taichi's room.

"What is it?"

"Look..."

Yuuko take a step aside right away to give Susumu some access. Both the parents walked slowly to the siblings place and their eyes looked at Taichi and Hikari's sleeping face.

"Wow... it's rare to see them together like this since Taichi in junior high school..."

"Yes... isn't it cute?"

"Well, why don't we take some photos??"

"Okay then."

 

And once again a peaceful days in Yagami family.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... it's over. Umm how is it? I hope it turn okay. Once again sorry for the grammar errors hehe. Yagami siblings is my favourite siblings in the entire animanga's world maybe lol. Cause their relationship is very precious. With TakaIshida siblings being the second. Taichi is the reason why I want a big brother like him. He hold Hikari very dearly. As for me, there's no other siblings out there that can match the Digimon series siblings... 
> 
> Okay then, I hope to see you all again. Thank you for reading too... I wrote this because I miss the siblings so much. Ciao~


End file.
